Killer Silver Fan
by Ecilan
Summary: What if Ib isn't a normal girl who is silent but very sweet? What if Ib is a cold-blooded killer? Ib Chris the most skilled killer in the Chris family. When she fell into Guertena's world she met a boy called Garry, will Garry be able to change Ib and make her stop being a killer? Or will Garry die because he tried to change her? And what will Mary do? Sorry, I suck...
1. Prologue

_"Do not forget who you are, you are a Chris and you kill to survive."_

_"What are you doing? Afraid to kill him? You are a killer, not a stupid coward."_

_"The heir of the Chris family will be Ib Chris, she is the most skilled killer at her age."_

_"What are you waiting for? Just kill him already!"_

I opened my eyes and sat up groggily, rain splattered heavily on the windows. I hugged my knees tightly against my chest and closed my eyes. Suddenly my cellphone rang, I picked it up.

"Ib Chris, we have got another case, the target is a middle aged man with dark brown hair and a pair of light blue eyes. His name Derrick Beckins," my twin brother, Ash said into the phone. Ash Chris, my working partner also another killer.

"And he's a threat?" I asked, annoyed to have to make my hands dirty in the early morning.

"Yes, so darling sis, will you please get ready. See you." With that, Ash hang up. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. After getting a warm shower and changing into black shirts and black pants, I grabbed the Silver Fan lying on the bedside table.

The Silver Fan is made up of sharp metal plates that can cut through bones with a simple slice, I always carries it around with me, especially when I am about to kill someone. Tying the Silver Fan to my belt loops, I walked out of the door.

My name is Ib Chris, a cold-blooded killer that will kill anyone who dares to stand in my path, including family members.


	2. Guertena

Chapter 1: Guertena

**To Zephyr169: Thnx for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ib, Garry, or Marry except Ash**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Chris Family motto is "Kill to Survive." The Chris Family is consisted of highly trained assassins, they are the best assassins around the world. If you piss one of them off, then you won't be able to live to see the morning sun. No one dared to arrest them, not even the government. Once, the government tried to capture a young assassin at the age of 8 in Hokkaido, the troop which the government sent were all killed by her.

The Chris are not just very skilled assassins, they are also great at disguising themselves. Every four years, they will choose a leader. They will put a group of the most skilled killers in a ring order them to kill each other, whoever survive this will be the head of the family. And of course, the current head of the family must participate in this too. If he or she survived, then he or she can continue to be the head. This contest is called "Killing the Shadows."

The current head is a 12 years old girl who is the strongest assassins ever in centuries, she killed a whole troop which was sent by the government to end her life at the age of 8. From that day on, the government never dared to interfere with The Chris Family ever again. The girl's name is Ib Chris.

Garry walked on the street, sulking. He looked down at the ticket in his palm, it was a ticket to an art gallery, and the art gallery was currently displaying the artwork of a guy named Guertena.

In the morning, his mom kicked him out of the house while yelling at him to stop being an otaku, she stuffed the ticket into his hand and shut the door in his face, leaving him dumbfounded in the doorway of his house.

No fair! You can stay in the house watching disgusting romantic movies all day while I have to go to this bloody art gallery!? Seriously, where is justice? God, will you please do your work properly?

Garry sighed and ran a hand through his messed up hair. Garry could be considered as handsome. He has curly purple hair that looks like seaweeds and two black highlights on the top of his hair, his purple eyes are beautiful. He usually wore a jade coloured shirt with a pair of white jeans. His blackish green coat is tattered and torn, but he always said that it was designed to be that way. Whether this is true or not, no one knows.

Even though he was complaining he still walked over to the art gallery.

"Ib, are you hungry? We can go grab some snacks at MacDonald." Ib's mom smiled at the girl sitting in the backseat of the car. Ib and her parents are on their way to the Guertena's Art Show.

Ib took her eyes off the window and turned to look at her mom. "I am not hungry mother and you do know that I hate it when you said 'grab some snacks' or anything like that. It is annoying in some ways. But seriously, why can't people just talk properly. And mother, I hate MacDonald." With that, she turned back to look at the view outside the window.

Ib's mother bit her lower lip, the tears were threatening to fall off from her eyes, if they didn't tried to escape their fate, their daughter would not be dragged into this. Ib's father just sighed and took his wife's hand. "Don't, you know it will only upset her more."

Ib's mother nodded and closed her eyes. Despite the fact that they were trying to keep their emotions in control, Ib, who are always sharp with observing what other people are thinking, noticed it. She glanced at them briefly with her blood red eyes before turning back to the window.

Ib and her mother are very alike. They both have brown hairs and blood red eyes, her skin is also very pale. She was now wearing a white blouse and a red skirt, a red scarf was tied to her neck. In her pocket was white laced handkerchief which was a birthday present from her mother. Her Silver Fan was hanging on the belt loops on the right side of the skirt and since she is right handed, it will be much easier for her to just grab it with her right hand and kill anyone standing in her way.

She closed her eyes and recalled an event that happened a year ago.

**Flashback**

"Ib, we are so sorry. It should never be you who have to bear with…." Ib's mother started.

Ib, who was now the head of the family, regarded them with cold eyes. "Do not think you are the ones who made me who I am now. Please, who are you exactly. You are just my parents, you cannot interfere with my life. I am the one who choose my future, I made my own decision to become who I am now. Do not think too highly of yourselves."

"But…."

"I have no desire to continue this pointless discussion nor do I have the desire to discuss this in the future. You may leave now." Her reply was cold and devoid of emotion as she left the room.

**Flashback Ends**

When she told them that she was hoping they would not blame themselves. She was the one who choose this and she had no regret if it helps to make her parents' lives easier. She knows her mother was afraid of killing, that's why she took her place. It's not like she was not afraid of it but rather, she was used to it. The first time she ended someone's life was when she was six, it was terrifying at first, but as she killed more people she became used to it.

She hates it when she saw her parents looking at her with guilt written over their face, she couldn't bear to look at them. That's why she told them to stop it, to stop thinking it was their fault. It was her own decision that made her what she is today. And that has nothing to do with them.

The car skidded to a stop, breaking Ib's train of thoughts. They had arrived at the gallery. Ib opened the door and stepped out of the car, wearing her usual expressionless poker face, her eyes are too mature for her age.

They went inside, Ib looked around, everything seems normal. No under-covered agent are hunting her down which is a good thing. She doesn't want to dirty her hands today. She informed her parents that she wanted to go have a look around the gallery.

"Be careful, Ib." They said in unison, which wasn't necessary since Ib is probably the most dangerous girl alive in this place.

After walking around the gallery completely bored, she passed a purple haired boy. The wheels of fortune started to move as she passed him. What will be their fate?

* * *

**So do you like it? Hate it? **

**Please REVIEW!**

**Oh and I know that Ib is actually 9 years old, but I will make her 3 years older or she will be too young to be a killer.**


End file.
